


Coming Home

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sort of following Cannon for AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone make's a surprise visit home, and Phil couldn't have asked for a better time to receive the extra help (and cuddles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

“I’m busy,” Declared Phil, not bothering to look up from his desk as he examined all of the information that his team had been able to compile on Hive and whatever it was he was planning “If you need something it can wait until after we kick Hive’s ass.”

    “Well, i knew you were a workaholic,” Phil snapped his head up at the sound of a very familiar voice that he hadn’t heard in the past two years, already debating with himself on whether he should be pissed that it had taken this long, or to be happy to be looking across his desk at Nick Fury in the flesh. “I should have known it would have only gotten worse with the promotion. it always does.”

    “Is that really the first thing you’re going to say to me?” The words slipped out of his mouth before Phil could rethink them, and he regretted it almost immediately when he saw the way that Nick cast his eyes downwards “i just…i mean…”

    “two years, no contact…you’re pissed.” As always, Nick was right about everything. there hadn’t been a moment in his life that Phil knew him to be wrong about things such as this, so he really shouldn’t have expected that to change “I’m sorry. i just… i had to make sure that other Agents were ok. that they made it through the fall of SHIELD alive and well.”

     standing up in his spot, Phil used the back of his legs to push his chair back in order to give him the space he needed to walk out from behind the desk. “And?” He propped himself against the front of his desk, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head to the side “did you at least take back up for this job?”

     “Barton,” with a roll of his eyes, Phil chuckled softly. He should have known to be honest. Nick had a very small list of people that he trusted, espeshally after the fall of SHIELD “Romonoff was busy with the fall of SHIELD and figuring out her own life again, she needed a break and a chance to reevaluate herself. Maria was working for Stark and me at the same time. Barton could get away from Avengers duty by saying he was retired. He sort of was…”

    “So are you,” Phil finished for him “Of course, neither of you are good at really understanding the meaning of that word. none of us are really.”

    “Well,” with a shrug of his shoulders, Nick finally glanced back up at Phil and let a smile pull across his face “But i’ve had a few years to do it. Everyone is fine and we saved a lot of Agents. lost a few of course, but i knew going in we couldn’t save everyone.”

      Taking a moment to Think about what he should do, Phil chuckled softly and pushed himself away from the desk “And you decided it was time to call it a job well done?”

    “Not well done but…a job well attempted. Barton needed to go back to his family what with the new baby and all…yes i brought pictures.” Phil was always glad that he didn’t have to ask such simple questions, since Nick seemed to know him well enough in order to answer them before he could even open his mouth “and i thought since he was going home…maybe it was time that i…”

     Raising an eye brow, Phil couldn’t help but smile a bit at the warm feeling that was starting to build up in his stomach “You decided it was time for you to go home? to an under ground base in the middle of no where.”

   “It’s not the place that i’m worried about,” the warm feeling in Phil’s stomach got a bit stronger with every word that left Nick’s mouth, and he watched as the other man closed the distance between the two of them with a couple of well placed steps “My home isn’t a place, it’s just wherever you happen to be.”

    With another chuckle, Phil reached up and wrapped his arms firmly around Nick’s neck “You’re a sap.” he accused in a playful tone. 

    “Phil Coulson, anyone who knows you at all is aware that is one of your biggest turn on’s so don’t bother trying to act like it’s not.” This time when Phil Laughed he had to hide his face in Nick’s shoulder in order to try and muffle the sound, barley noticing all of the stress of that weeks work leaving his shoulders. “Now, i planned for kisses and cuddles and all of the works, but Melinda filled me in on what’s going on. So,”

   “First we kick Hives ass?” Phil started to lay out the plan inside of his head, finding it easier to think with the smell of gun powder and peppermint hot chocolate directly in front of him

   “And we get Daisy back, Melinda also filled me in on the name change thing.” The smooth sound of Nick’s voice walking him through everything that they were going to do helped to relax Phil even more, and he couldn’t imagine how he had managed the past two years without this man beside him telling him how to do his job “And then we save the world, and finally…”

   “Kisses and Cuddles?” 

   “And possibly a vacation for everyone. even if it’s on base and only a day long.” At the mention of a vacation, Phil practically melted into Nick’s arms with a groan escaping his lips while Nick chuckled. “i thought you might like that.”

   “Welcome home.” He whispered into Nick’s shoulder.

   “Glad to be back.”


End file.
